That Farmiliar Stranger
by Flow Writer
Summary: Annabeth is at her new school when she meets a farmiliar stranger, the one with the messy black hair.    post- titan war /pre-war of the giants   . T  cause im paranoid.
1. That Farmiliar Stranger

"Come on, Annabeth." My friend exclaimed as we walked through the halls. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I've told you before and I will tell you again, it's not gonna happen." Christine looked at me with big brown eyes. She had light brown hair alone with naturally tanner skin. She had on a white shirt with a rusty red jacket over jeans.

The two of us walked through the halls together. We usually had just one more friend because we were both new to the school. None of my other friends from my summer camp actually knew I had gotten kicked out of my old school. Especially not my boyfriend. I used to go to this all girls boring school but I had a little incident were I attacked the lunch lady.

The thing is I didn't actually attack a lunch lady, I attacked a figure from Greek mythology called "Lamia" who was disguised a lunch lady by the Mist. The reason I knew this is because I am a demi-god. I am daughter of Athena and all the Greek gods are real.

The Lamia is a woman who was driven mad by Hera (figures) and eventually started eating her own children. She was disguised as a lunch lady at my school trying to get food other then serve it. So I saved the life of all the girls at my school and I get kicked out for that. Any way now I'm at a co-ed boarding school.

Well the thing is it is semi- boarding school because some children could stay at the dorms but others could stay at their homes. Both Christine and me both stayed at the dorms and we were actually roommates. That was actually the way we met. Our other friend Jenifer was staying with her parents in the city.

"Well why not." She said still amazed at my answer.

"Because, he's not my type." I said simply as we turned a corner heading to class. We were talking about the supposedly hottest guy in school Jake Martin. He also happened to be the school swimming _and_ soccer champion. Our school didn't have many good sports so this being he was the most popular guy in school.

"Which guy issssss your type." She pointed out. "You've turned down every single guy that's asked you out this year." She complained.

" Well by if this year you mean two months because it's only September something. " I said as in a madder of fact way even if i didn't know the exact date of today. She sighed dramatically.

"Still already twelve, extremely cute, guys have asked you out and you turned them all down." She continued. I couldn't believe she was still on this considering I had turned down Jake almost twelve hours ago. The The real reason i turned them all down was i arealdy had a boyfriend, I just didn't tell anyone at my new school. I don't know why, but i did. Though in moments like this i wish i could just to shut her up.

I was about to give her another excuse about why I turned down the schools hottie when a familiar dimpled face came right in my path making me have to back up so I didn't smash into him.

"Hey." Said the face of none other than Jake Martin. He had lightly tanned skin from all those hours in the pool and on the soccer field. His hair was a dark ambered color and his eyes were a stunning shade of hazel. I had to admit he was fairly handsome but I could think of many things I didn't like about him.

"So I know you said 'no' yesterday but I'm guessing you were just shy." He said giving me a large smile. Speaking of things I didn't like about him, conceited was pretty high on the list.

"Not really" I huffed as I pushed past him but he started walking in synch his smile not faltering.

"Oh, come Annabeth you know you want to." He said in an arrogant tone with that stupid smile on his face. I tried to speed up in a way that said, 'get away from me you freak' but apparently it didn't work. He continued to follow me to my locker. I nearly ripped the locker off its hinges. He peeked his head around the side of it still persisting.

"Oh Annie," he said trying to sweet talk me, which infuriated me more.

"Don't call me that." My eyes turning into slits, and with that I grabbed the last of my books and stormed down the hall.

I met up with Christine who was no doubt watching from a distance.

"What was that?" She asked annoyed as I walked away.

"Me turning down a boy." I said plainly.

"Annabeth." A voice said from across the hall. Thankfully it was the voice if my friend Jen and not Jake and thankfully it was just in time to stop Christine from ranting about turning down the 'hottest boy in school'.

"What's up?" I said as she jogged up to us. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans with a plain white t-shirt and above the ankle converse. She smiled as she approached, a smile that told me she was up to something.

"Hey," she said nonchalant but it was obvious she was excited about something. Both Christine and me looked at each other then back to Jen.

"K, spill the beans girlfriend." Chris said plainly wearing a 'were about to have to listen to you drown on and on about some awesome thing you know that we don't'. I was impressed she could fit all that into a single face so I did the same but mine had a small smirk to it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jen said innocently and started to walk down the hall. It was defiantly obvious she was lying and wanted us to know she was. We walked into step with her, knowing we were about to get into some big deal where she would act like she didn't want to tell us something she really did and was trying to drag it out as long as possible. We reached her locker but as she lifted her hand to open it I slammed my hand into the locker blocking her.

"Just get on with it Jen." I complained. "Ok, fine." She said in a Drama Queen way that made it again obvious she was excited to tell us.

"Ok, so you'll never believe what happened." She squealed and I rolled my eyes preparing for the torture. This happened often considering Jen's dad is the founder of this school. So this being, we suffered through story after story about how the lunch lady was dating the gym teacher or that we were getting new stall doors in the girls bathroom next year.

"So I over heard my dad talking on the phone," she said taking a dramatic pause. "And I hear that we are getting a _new_ student, today!" She finished. "So?" I replied flatly, waiting for the exciting part. Christine, however, squealed with joy.

"Oh, this is perfect." She announced getting a big nod from Jen.

"Why?" I questioned though I couldn't care less about the topic.

"Because," Chris said overagsagerating the word," you've been unattracted to every guy at this school." I arched an eyebrow. "So maybe you'll like him." Jen finished for her smiling. I scoffed.

"I thoroughly doubt it." I said flatly. The two girls rolled their eyes playfully.

"I'll see you after class." I told them walking off considering our first two classes for C day (which was today) were all different. S with that I headed off to Advisory then chemistry. The rest of the day was a complete bore. I had my next two classes Chemistry with Jen and P.E. with both of them. At lunch I heard that the new kid was indeed a boy and acoording to Jen was "SOOOOO HOT". (scuff) After lunch though things started to pick up. It was my last class and I had history. I sat at the back of the room like usual. I had noticed that after lunch I had the new kid in a few of my classes. I didn't know for sure what he looked like because being new the teachers would ask him to sit in the front row for the day and he would always keep his head down. I assumed he had been introduced at his own advisory considering none of the teachers really paid to much attention to him.

He had long, black but tasseled hair but that was about all I could tell because his arms were covered by a hoodie and he kept his head down a lot. Though from the talk in the halls I heard he was incredibly hot or something.

A few more things I noticed was that Haley Gambly had taken a particular interest in the new kid. She would keep looking at him in a way that was very inappropriate but I was got used to the school whore by now. And I know thinking whore she sleep with every single guy but honestly she was very picky. It was when she found a worth guy that the whore part would come in. I tried to get settled as she flipped her strait red hair, for the tenth time since she sat down, at him.

Another thing I noticed is this guy was pretty spaced out. He would just look out the window most of the time but once in a while I saw his taking peeks at something in his notebook, probably something that would embarrass him cause then he'd immediately close it.

I settled in and our teacher began to speak. "Today we are beginning a new chapter in history." He said under his mustache. "One of the most exciting and fascinating topics in the history of history." He said trying to make a joke, one that went ignored by the bored teens. "Ancient Greece." At this I immediately perked up to hear. The strange thing was so did the new kid. His head flew up from his notebook and he started listening with a new fascination, though the groans of the class told they didn't agree. 'Cool, I guess he likes mythology' I though then just shrugged it off and continued to listen. " You will all work in partners to find out what you can about this topic before we actually discuss it in class." The class stirred in excitement, but immediately groaned again when he announced that he would be picking the partners. "They will be assigned after class though." He said then continued to lecture about the country of Greece. I tuned it out considering I already knew everything there was to know about this stuff and started scanning the class for someone I would like to be my partner. Hmm, Nancy is pretty smart, I thought looking through the class. I guess I would want to be partnered with Cameron my semi friend who I would sometimes sit by at the library. The new kid maybe, I thought. Nahh, I don't need to get involved with any other guys considering almost every guy at the school tried to hit on me already.

Apparenty after turning down about 7 guys i got this reputation that i was unattainable, that i would never accept a date. So this being i became a "prize" of some sort to the boys. The hottest, cutest, most athletic, and even Jake the most popular started taking interest in me. This sickened me but i never had actual proof i could use as a reason to bang their head in. My mind wandered.

It accrued to me for someone so interested in the topic before he was again zoning out staring at his notebook. So I just started doodling some architecture stuff in my notebook and before I knew it class was over. Apparently I had missed when he was calling out partners, absorbed in my drawing. I heard groans and got a couple of angry stares from all the other girls for some reason. The new kid's head sprung up too as if also surprised by the bell. With that the class started filing out talking about whom they got for their partner. I gathered up my stuff but ended up being one of the last ones out.

"Mr. White?" I asked my history teacher. He looked up from his desk as the last of the kids padded out of the room. "I was wondering who my partner was. I got a little, uh distracted." I told him turning red. He smiled warmly at me, considering I was his best and favorite student. "

"Ah yes of course." He said looking into his notebook. "You have Mr." he started. I got kind of disappointed it was a guy. I did hear Mr. White telling us something about working together outside of school and I really didn't need my boyfriend getting jealous. He scrambled through his notebook not being able to find the page.

"Um, I believe you have the new kid." He said obviously needing his nook to remember his name.

"Thank you Mr. White" I said as I headed out the door to go find my new partner. I tried looking for him just to tell him that I would do all the work and there was no need for us to get together over the weekend.

I spotted him outside with his back towards me, leaning on a redining tree, still looking inside his notebook. I walked over to him dreading what cheesy line he would try to use on me, something i was all to used to.

Hey, I told myself. Maybe he's a good guy. I should at least give him a chance.

With that I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He slammed the notebook shut as if to make sure no one could see what was inside of it. Then he spun around to face me and I was standing twelve inches from that black haired, green-eyed boy I knew to well. His majestic green orbs expanded along with mine.

"Percy?"

**Sorry i haven't updated in forever. I was working on my version of "mark of Athena" and it turned out better than i thought it would, though i'm still debating weither or not to post it. Update will be here by this weekend at the latest. Thanks for all the great comments!**


	2. Visit A Sea Weed Brain

**Ok, sorry it took so long to update but i didn't check for a while, assumed no one read it and eventually forgot about it. Thanks for all the comments proding me to continue. Anyway i don't know if i am going to make another chapter but im thinking about it. U see this came to me in a dream (well kinda. I imagined Annabeth saying "Percy?" all surprised outside a school in the middle of fall or something like that and this is what it became) (i have WEIRD dreams) anyway so for the questions... This is set about a year after the Second Titan War. Percy and Annabeth are dating and going strong. The gods are real (luke is dead (for babycakes2222 ) and yeah i think that it. -randum person- "STOP TALKING I WANT TO READ" -chucks tomato- -tomato hit me due to lack of coordination- "i'll just shut up now" **

He just stood there his eyes widened but his mouth shut.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before he finally unfroze and said shakily "What are you doing here." I felt my cheeks reddening. I hadn't told Percy I had got suspended and switched schools.

I scoffed nervously and said, "Well, I could ask you the same thing?"

"But I asked first." He said as if he wanted to avoid the topic. I gave him a death glare. "Ok, sorry." He said raising his hands in surrender, " but wait." His eyes got big again with a confused look" You're supposed to be at an all girls boarding school." I sighed and looked at the floor in guilt.

"Annabeth?" he asked in bewilderment. "Wait, what?" he exclaimed loudly, completely confused.

"I got kicked out last year." I mumbled after a second.

"What?" he asked surprised. "Yeah, I got kicked out." I said a little louder.

"When?" he asked. "Last year." I told him taking a special interest in my sneakers. "Annabeth." He repeated in a soft voice. I looked up to see his amazing green eyes filled with hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked still speaking quietly, and I could tell he was hurt by the fact that I hadn't told him anything.

I looked up at the sky just so I wouldn't have to meet those eyes. "I dunno." I said flatly.

"But Annabeth, we were together all summer." Implying the fact I had plenty of time to tell him.

"Look" I said finally looking him in the eyes, " I was about to tell you the day we met up on camp but it's just you we so excited that you had lasted three years at the same school and I dunno, I guess I was just embarrassed. Then I guess I just never got around to it." my eyes had gone down from shame I kept this from him. Then I felt something encircle my back. I felt on my shoulder the head of Percy.

"Look Wise Girl," he said using my nickname, though his tone was soft and gentle, " I'm so sorry I made you feel like you couldn't tell me something." With that he pulled away still hold my arms so I would face him.

"You can tell me anything." He told me solemnly. I cracked a smile and he brought me back into a hug. I smiled for a moment, but then I remembered something and pushed him away.

He looked at me startled from being pushed away. "Wait," I said suspiciously, "you never told me why you were here. What about Goode?" He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Well, yeah about that," he started, " I was kinda kicked out, too. Immediate expulsion." I started laughing a little and he pouted.

"Hey." He complained. This just made me laugh more.

"So you give me some big 'we should trust each other speech' and you were keeping something from me?" I managed to say after I stopped laughing. He cracked a smile. The he brought his hands up in a welcoming position with a goofy ' wow, we were both stupid. Lets make-up like they do on TV by hugging' grin on his face. I came into his hug and chuckled a little. He squeezed me a little and we let go smiling.

"So," he said as we walked to the parking lot away from were the tree was hiding us from view earlier, " wanna tell me how you got kicked out?" he said in a goofy way. I gave him a playful 'do you really want me to hurt you' stare and he just laughed a little.

"So," I said copying his tone of voice which caused him to smirk, which caused me to laugh. He started to reach over and place the notebook he was still carrying into the backpack slung over his back.

I took the journal as he was twisting his body to get it in. "Hey." He protested but I turned away from him and opened the journal to revealed a picture a certain greened eyed boy holding a certain blondie, princess style in his arms, on the end of a pier on the back of the cover. It was the time they were posing for a picture in front of the lake and Percy ended up throwing me in into it. I have to admit after he jumped in we might have spent a little time at the bottom of the lake, …again.

I saw a hand grab for the notebook and I allowed it to take it. I turned to see my boyfriend blushing like crazy trying to shove the book in his pack. I laughed lightly and his blushed deepened.

"So that's what you were looking at?" I asked him my grin spreading from ear to ear. I smirked at his ever-reddening face.

I also noticed that a lot of the kids outside were looking at us. So far I was basically the unattainable one of the school. Plenty of cute guys had asked me out and I said no. Mostly because I have a boyfriend, but they didn't know that. Also I guess nobody expected that the extremely hot new kid would want anything to do with me. I saw a few people whispering to their friends and I joined Percy in blushing a little. I tried to ignore them though.

"So, " I said finally, to cause him more embarrassment (honestly I was kind of touched he missed me so much) " um, I actually came to talk to you about that uh Greek project for history." I explained. He looked a little confused so I said, "Yeah, Mr. White paired us up." He nodded awkwardly at the fact he didn't know we had been assigned partners. "I noticed you were a little busy." I said in a playful tone eyeing his backpack, which caused him to blush again. I laughed and eventually he started to smile.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project maybe after school?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to say yes but he caught himself and sighed,

"No, I don't think I can." He said sadly " I need to meet with the consoler about my schedule." He told me. I nodded and refused to have my perfect mood ruined.

"Tomorrow, then?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head.

"How about my place." He suggested. "You're not staying at the dorms?" I asked him. "Nah, I need to stay close to my mom." He said then blushed a little. It was ok though. I already knew he was kinda a mama's boy and there was nothing wrong with that so I just nodded. This made him smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I expected him to walk off but before he did he leaned in and before I could tell what was happening his lips crashed into mine. It took me a second but I started to kiss back. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, I mean we were in public, but it was sweet and gentle. Just like him, I thought as he softly bit my lower lip. Sweet and gentle. He pulled away smiling a smile I returned.

And with that he walked off leaving me in a parking lot full of people staring at me in awe.

Unfortunately that included both Jen and Chris. This is gonna be a long night. I got the Hades outa that parking lot as soon as possible and made my way to my room.

+Page break!+

I was sitting in my room just lying on the bed, when Chris and Jen burst into my room.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Chris demanded. Jen had a look of absolute agreement on her face. I sighed and arched an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too. Oh my day, it was great. Thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. Jen and Chris just sat on the bed across from me and Jen said in a stern tone,

"Cut the crap, Annabeth." I looked at her in shock. Jen doesn't swear that often so she must be seriously excited ,or really pissed off, about this particular topic.

"Guys have been falling all over you for months and you turn them all down saying their jerks without getting to know them. Then all of a sudden, some new kid comes in and your already swapping saliva after knowing him for seven hours."

I leaned back on the headboard of my soft gray bed. "Well," I said awkwardly. "I haven't exactly known him for seven hours." They looked at me quizzically.

"How long have you known him?" Chris asked scooting closer. I cringed, thinking of the reaction this was probably gonna get.

"Well, uh five years." I said as if it was no big deal, though you still herd nervousness in my voice. They stared at me in udder shock.

"And he's kinda my boyfriend." I finished quietly.

"Your what!" Jen screamed as Chris's eyes got abnormally large.

"He's my boyfriend." I repeated not daring to look them in the (large) eyes.

"You have a boyfriend!" Chris yelled, and Jen finished for her "Since when?"

"Uh, over a year now." I just couldn't read their expressions. Shock, surprise, betrayed, anger, hunger, (oh curse you ADHD!).

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jen asked after a long pause, her voice resembling one of a mouse's.

"Well, it's just he's so…. Perfect. And I'm so… me." I said then gestured to myself. "I thought you wouldn't have believed me."

Chris and Jen looked at each other. Then when they looked back at me they both had an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"What?" I said flatly.

"You gotta admit he's pretty hot." Jen said, her smile not failing. It was actually kind of contagious cause this caused me to crack a smile.

What's the point of having a boyfriend if you can't wave him around a bit.

"You should see his abs." I gloated, now smirking along with them.

"Can we?" Chris asked jokingly. I just shook my head and smiled.

" So what's his name, again." Jane asked scooting closer to me.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." I smiled.

" Percy?"

"Yeah short for Perseus." I giggled. A laugh got caught in Christine's throat and then we started cracking up. We all flopped over on the bed, clutching our stomachs, laughing.

"P-p-ers-seus." Jen said between laughs, which just made her laugh more. I nodded as I laughed.

We all finally stopped laughing we started wiping the tears from our eyes, the red in our faces beginning to fade.

"So what's he like?" Chris asked as we sat back up.

"Well, I'm almost positive he's part fish." I said smiling unnaturally large, because they didn't even know the half of it. I mean he's the son of Poseidon for crying out loud! I saw their faces riddled with confusion so I filled them in with a half-truth.

"He loves water. Can hold his breathe long, swims supper fast, and trust me, spends every free second in it."

I beamed with pride, even if it was a natural born talent. "What else." Chris asked, their interest growing. "He's not the smartest fish in the school." I said making a joke at my previous comment. They just looked a bit surprised. I mean academics have always been really important to me. I guess everyone assumed if I were to date it would be some computer nerd, mathlete with a scholarship to the Ivy League or something. But they just shrugged it off.

"Wait you said you had known him for five years, right?" Jen asked.

"Yeah."

"And how long did you like him?" I put an annoyed look on my face, though directed at Percy.

"About three." They looked at me in shock.

"Were you making any hints or something." I put on an exasperated face.

"I kissed him at fourteen." I said flatly. "And he finally got the memo at 16."

"Wow, talk about clueless." Christine said. "No offense though." She added quickly.

"None taken," I said. Then smiled " he kinda is."

***PAGE BREAK***

I had just finish combing my hair when I heard a knock on my dorm door. Chris sprang from the bed and ran to the door. She yanked it open.

"Hi." She said sweetly but definitely not flirtily to the person on the other side of the door.

I got up from my desk to see seaweed brain, wearing a dark green shirt and some baggy jeans. His hair messed up and uncombed hanging over his forehead as usual.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" I asked him casually, packing the last of my things into my backpack.

"Nothing much Wise Girl." He said grinning from his spot at the door. I looked up to see Christine with a look of confusion set across her face.

"Oh that," I said, seeing she was referring to the nicknames. "Oh, it's just what we call each other sometimes." I explained blushing. Her confusion turned into a held back laugh.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door telling Christine I'd be back later, and with that we made our way to the door and eventually the car.

His car is exactly what it should have been. It was a slightly rusty white with a giant blue stripe right down the spine.

"Like it?" he asked grinning. I nodded as he open the door for me. The inside smelled like salt water. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and for the rest of the ride we just mad small talk. Including a few comments on the fuzzy dice hanging from his rear view mirror.

As we approached his apartment building he slowed down and parked at the curb. I started going for the door but before I could he pressed the lock button on his keys and the door locked.

"Uh, uh uhhh" he said pretending to scold me then slipped out of his seat and closed the door. He rounded the car the unlocked the door to open it for me. I punched him in the arm as soon as I got out. He grabbed at his shoulder

"Hey, I was just trying to be gentlemanly and open the door for you." He complained, jokingly.

"You are the worst gentlemen ever." I joked. He gave me another goofy grin, which I laughed at and led me upstairs.

When I went into his bedroom I almost knew what it was like to be able to breathe under water. The walls were a strange blue that rippled in the sunlight making it seem as if it were rolling waves. The furniture was also blue along with a blue bed. I had been in his room before but it's ability to be so blue amazed me, which scared me.

He closed the door behind us as I sat on the blue carpet that lay over the dark wooded floor. He sat next to me and leaned back on his hands. I pulled my laptop from my backpack and turned it on. Percy groaned.

"Strait to the work, uh?" he asked. I gave him a knowing smile. Then I searched 'Greek history' on Google.

I pulled up a bunch of links but there was nothing new to me. "Ug." I complained, " I already know this stuff."

Percy started scooting over so he was sitting next to me to see the screen. He leaned in to look at the laptop and I felt the side of his head inches from mine.

"Well…" he said mischievously. I turned to see Percy still leaning into me but his eyes had left the laptop. "If we already know this stuff.." he trailed off.

I looked back at the laptop down seeing what he was trying to do.

"Come on," I protested." If we don't study the culture why don't we study the uh, artifacts?" I suggested the first thing that came to my head.

"Well as descendants of the gods," he whispered, causing me to turn, "we could be considered artifacts too." He tried to reason jokingly, as his breath warmed my lips. He had won, I thought to myself. No you just want him to kiss you, I argued to myself. True. I considered it. We started to close the gap between us as I felt his immense warm lip start to caress mine. He pulled me a little closer and we leaned into each other. His kisses were soft, gentle, passionate.

She felt a tingling on my lips as they brushed again and I rose her hand to his cheek and rested it there gently. As usual Percy would let the kiss remain in the same gear as it started, never asking for more. He pulled away slowly grinning goofily. I blushed a little as he smiled at me and brought his hand up to my cheek to match mine. He caressed my cheek with his thumb before leaning in for another very short peck. I smiled at him and he placed his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on him as we leaned on the wall.

I felt his heart beat through my head, almost as if we were body and soul, which made me, snuggled deeper into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and we just sat there enjoying each other company.

"So," he said after a while. I looked up at him from his chest and smiled. "Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested and I laughed. "Sure."

"One more thing," he said lifting me up and placing on his lap, which caused me to squeal with delight. "Wanna go out or just Netflix it. "

"Hmmmmm." I said pretending to think. I did like what we were doing.

"Netflix." I decided. He nodded in agreement and lifted me off his lap, which made me a little sad. I guess I should have known he would have to.

"How about I go make the popcorn," he suggested "and you pick the movie." I smiled at his offer and he disappeared out the doorway. I grabbed my laptop and picked out a good action adventure. He returned with a big bowl of popcorn and came up next to me on the bed. The corner of the screen told me it was 7 pm, plenty if time to watch a movie. After I set up the screen I sat next to him but before I pressed play he stopped me,

"Hey you can't get away from me that easy," he joked taking the bowl of popcorn off his lap and replacing it with me. I smiled as we settled in for the movie. Before I knew it, the movie ended. I turned to look at Percy to see his head cocked all the way over to one side, his mouth wide open, his eyes shut tight, and a tiny trail of drool making it's way from his mouth to his chin.

I smirked at my sleeping boyfriend.

**Ok so I was checking the comments and I saw one that made me regret a decision made w/out ,uh...whats it called, consent? Either way, so someone asked if I should make Percy live in a dorm instead? Well? What do you think. SHould Percy possibly switch after getting settled in, or just remain home. Please answer (very self consious and needy of other's consent) (yeah, i need a life) (irrelevent) (why am i doing this) (uh, you can leave now) (i still don't know where this is going) (cheese) (uh, yeah LEAVE)**


	3. That Clueless Kelp Head

I ended up taking the bus home, since I just didn't have the heart to wake up that cute sleeping face. I did (with good effort) lye him on the bed properly and put a pillow under his neck. It was kinda cute actually, he did this weird head twitch thing after I kissed his forehead goodnight. Either way, I was in a good mood when I returned to the dorm.

"So," Christine said as I walked through the door, "have a good time?" She must have noticed my content sigh as I slid through the door. She was sitting on her bed, mostly in the dark with only the light from her computer screen. Even in the dark you could see the florescent colors of her neon green, pink, orange, red, and yellow pillows that were strewn around her completely white comforter. She had a very funk sense of style, one very different from my light gray bedding. She was sitting on her bed cris-cross style in a white tank top and bright pink sweats with her brown hair pulled into a pony tail.

I gave her a 'well duh' smile as I sat on my bed facing her. She moved her computer to the side table next to her and turned to face me.

"Sooo, wha'd you two do? You were out for quite a while." I rolled my eyes playfully then leaned backward until my head and higher back were rested on the wall.

"Well, we worked on that History project." I started trailing off a bit. "Wait, what?" She interrupted.

"Oh, well Mr. White actually assigned us as partners and well…" I scrunched up my face again trying to think of how to explain this.

"Ok, well he didn't know I switched schools right, so he ended up getting kicked out of his school a few weeks ago then transferred here. Even though he was in some of my classes I didn't recognize him cause I never saw his face. Anyway so Mr. White assigned us as partners and well we kinda found each other." She just nodded, still a little confused. "Wow," she too trailed off but picked up again with playful interest, "Ok, so what else did you do."

"Well," I said, my mind not leaving that kiss as I got up from the bed "We watched a movie." I opened my closet and began to pick out a pair of knee length baggy grey sweats and a white tank top.

"Uh huhh." She said, sing songy like, a smile playing at her lips. "That all?" Her eyebrow was arched and I just turned away so she couldn't see the red in my face and changed into my pajamas.

"Pretty much." I lied. "He actually fell asleep while we were watching the movie." I giggled as I sat back on my bed. She chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I laughed back. "You have no idea how cute he is when he's asleep." I usually wasn't one to gush, but sometimes my inner girl just had to come out.

"Om my gosh, really." She squealed. I nodded my head vigorously. I bent over, still sitting on the bed, and reached into my backpack producing my black flip phone.

"I might just have a picture." I giggled looking through my photos. She giggled along with me and got up to sit next to me on the bed. I continued to scroll through my photos until I found one of Percy sleeping in his cabin, his head lulled back with a little bit of drool hanging off the side of his mouth.

I held out the phone so she could see it.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Is it wrong for me to think your boyfriend is seriously cute." I just laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Does' he have a brother? Please tell me he has a brother." I shook my head laughing lightly. "No but he has a ton of cousins." I smiled. Again she didn't know the half of it. In fact, she probably didn't know a quarter of it. In fact, I was his cousin. Whoa, that's just weird. Uh, I officially forbid myself to think of that EVER again. I shook my head as if forcing the thought out.

"So were is that photo taken. Looks like some weird log cabin. Only blue." I laughed and shook my head.

"First of all, if you think that's blue, you should see his room, or his food." She just gave me a strange look.

"What?" I chuckled as she went back to her own bed with a confused expression.

"Long, long story but basically he likes his food blue." I continued without much explanation. "And second of all, that's uh our summer camp." Technically I wasn't lying. Although I do think I left out the part about Gods, monsters, flaming lava walls, and carrying around a weapon at all times.

"That's actually were we met." I mused. She smiled, shook her head playfully then returned to her own bed.

I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, which she obviously did earlier. When I got out I slipped under the covers and said,

"Night." To Christine and she nodded then continued to type away to the light of her computer screen. I just turned over and drifted into sleep.

++++PAGE BREAK+++

Beep, beep, beep. "Ugh." I groaned as I slapped randomly at my nightstand, my face still buried in my pillow. I finally hit the button and groaned again as I slowly unwrapped my covers.

I rubbed my eyes a little and found myself staring at the blue wall across the room. I pressed my hands against the blue covers and pushed myself up, finally getting to my feet.

"Percy, honey? Are you up." A female voice came from another room.

"Yeah, mom." I answered dryly. Nothing like a Wednesday morning. So far from Friday yet the week has already been so long. As if the day was invented just to mock me.

I rubbed my face but my hand stopped mid face. I remembered I switched schools. And I had a friendly face in my class this time. I removed my hand from my face and walked into my personal bathroom.

I turned on the shower and set it to the coldest level possible. This helped wake me up, but it didn't ever make me cold because I guess I'm just immune to that stuff. Perks of Poseidon.

After I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back into my room.

I went over and opened the door to my closet, sliding clothes back and forth on the poles until I settled on a plain, forest green, t shirt. After that I randomly picked up a pair of baggy jeans and slipped into them. I dried my hair with my towel and stepped in front of the mirror back in the bathroom. I ran my hand through my hair making it it's usual black mess. I gave my mirror me a half smile then slipped on my converse and grabbed my backpack. After slinging it over my shoulder I made my way to the kitchen.

I walked in and I immediately knew we were having pancakes by just breathing. I sat down in the nearest chair and let my backpack fall to the floor. My mom then came up behind me and put a stack of blue pancakes on the table. I rubbed my hands together then slid the plate to me. I also grabbed the maple syrup then preceded to drown my pancakes. While I was stuffing them down my throat my mother sat down in the seat across from me.

"Hey Mom." I mumbled through a mouth of pancakes and syrup.

"Don't forget to breath." She joked as she took a sip of her coffee. In a very large gulp, I forced the pancakes down my throat then got up and went to the fridge.

After producing the orange juice I was about to unscrew it and drank strait from the carton but then I looked over at my mother and thought better.

After filling my glass I went back to the table took a sip and continued on my blue short stack. When I looked up from that I saw my mother smiling from behind her coffee mug.

"Wha? I mumbled again, the blue food still in my mouth. She just shook her head happily. Once I swallowed and took a swing of orange juice I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, nothing." She replied to my facial expression. "So. Are you going to spend time with Annabeth when you get to school?"

"Moooom." I moaned, trying to hide the blush in my cheeks. My mother thought Annabeth was basically the smartest person like ever, and of course thought she was a good influence on me or something.

So of course she was ecstatic when she found out Annabeth was going to my school. I finished off the last of my pancakes while she had a short chuckle. I put my plate in the sink, grabbed my bag, and gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek before opening the door.

"Bye Mom." With that the door was closed again and I made my way down the hall.

Page Break

After about twenty minutes of walking I finally saw the school. I continued my walk, grasping the straps of my backpack so it would cling to my back, and walked onto the lot.

About halfway to the door I was met by a strawberry blonde that went into step with me.

She had on a fancy white blouse with a shiny gold belt on her stomach so it had no actual use. Her jeans were skin tight and were covered mid-calf by a pair of high heeled black boots.

She turned towards me, flipping her hair in the process. Her face was heavily coated with make –up, but not so much to make her look ugly. But still, it was just, a little to glamorous.

"Hi." She bubbled. I was a little confused on why she was talking to me in the first place but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey." She giggled slightly then flipped her hair again. What is with that.

"So you're the new kid?" she asked sweetly, but there was something a bit… off.

"Uh, yeah just got here." I replied, not stopping from my walk.

"That's cool. My name is Haley" She giggled, smiling a spotless white smile. I just nodded. By this time we had reached the stairs leading to the main building and were climbing them.

"Soo, need a tour guide." She stepped in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. Still I hadn't stopped fast enough so I was uncomfortably close.

She batted her eyelashes as she leaned a little closer. I just cocked my head to the side. 'What the heck?' I thought.

"Nah, I think I got that covered." I replied stepping around her to continue the walk to my locker. She caught up with me but this time she had a confused and maybe even annoyed expression on her face.

Again, I was confused by this. I just mentally shrugged it off as I reached my locker. I placed my hand on the lock but I had to think for a second before I swiveled the code in. When my locker door opened she was still standing by me.

"Haley, right?" I asked her, trying to politely start a conversation. She smiled and nodded.

"Haley Gambly." She said as if boasting her name. I nodded.

"Your in my uh, advisory, right?" I asked, my head in my locker.

"And a few other's." she said leaning on the locker. She scooted a little closer to me. 'What is going on?' I thought as I awkwardly took books from my locker and vise vera with my backpack.

"So are you thinking about joining any sports." She asked sweetly, and I was sure now she was closer than ever. I mean her head was like inches from my shoulder. My head still in my locker I mouth to myself 'what the hell?'.

"Uh, yeah, maybe." I said stepping away from my locker as not to hit her. She smiled sweetly but I'm pretty sure my face was riddled with confusion. Even so, she was seemingly oblivious to it.

"You should totally join soccer. That's like the biggest sport here." She purred leaning against the locker. Were all girls in this school this, strange. I mean she's kinda acting weird.

"Nah, I might join the swim team." I said closing my locker. She gave a big smile and stepped closer again. 'What is up with this girl?' t thought for the millionth time.

"You should totally join. I would love to see you in the swim uniform." She whispered dragging her index finger across my arm. But wait, I'm pretty sure the swim uniform is just swim shorts. What's so special about that. I glanced at her finger tracing my arm which was kinda freaking me out.

Just then three girls stepped through the doors. Oh thank the Gods, one of them is Annabeth. The girls next to her look familiar, like I've seen them before but I didn't quite know there names.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you." I said awkwardly to the uncomfortable close red head, "but my girlfriends waiting on my." And with that I gave a small wave and got the Hades outa there.

When I looked back she had a slightly dropped jaw. I turned back around just in time to catch up with Annabeth.

"Hey," I smiled going into step next to her.

"Hey," she smiled back. The two girls on the other side of her squealed. Annabeth rolled her eyes and I chuckled slightly.

"So you gonna introduce me to your friends?" I asked Annabeth turning my head slightly so I could see them. Annabeth sighed at her friends then began.

"This is Christine." She pointed to the slightly tanned girl wearing a blue shirt with a crude diamond design on its chest along with skinny jeans and converse. I gave a small wave at her and she smiled in my direction.

"And this she said pointing to the other girl next to her, "is Jenny." Jenny smiled at me as I waved to her too.

Jenny was wearing a plain black shirt along with unnaturally blue jeans (im talking like bright not even in the denim family of blue, blue) with converse.

"Any way this is my boyfriend Percy." She introduced me. It was obvious that they had talked about this before hand due to their reactions.

Annabeth shook her head at there giggling. "Hey guys, I gotta go. I need to talk to a teacher about extra credit." She said already speeding up a little and turning around to face us.

"Ok, see you around Annabeth." Christine said along with a nod from Jenny. I waved,

"Bye." She walked away down the hall and out of sight. My mind almost immediately switched into auto mode when she left.

I really want to get to know her friends. Maybe get them to like me. My thoughts were interrupted by something suddenly knocking me to the side. I felt my back bag lightly against the locker doors which caused them to rattle.

I tried to protest in confusion but instead the two faces of Christine and Jen approached me. They were giving me skeptic looks as if they were studying all of my flaws. I looked around and saw the hall way was almost completely empty.

I gave them a look of complete confusion, mostly because that was how I felt. They continued to advance in a somewhat threatening way,

"Uhhh." I said shrinking into the locker. Yep, I took down the Lord of Time but I was nearly quaking at the sight of two 12th graders.

"Before we've approved you to date Annabeth, we need to make sure your good for her." Christine said seriously.

"First of all." Jen started,

"Ever had another girl friend?" I nodded no but Christine quickly followed with more questions.

"Ever flunked a grade?" again I nodded my head to signal I hadn't, in a fairly fearful way unfortunately.

"Ever broke the law?"

"Ever smoked before?"

"Ever done drugs?"

"Ever been in juevie?"

"Ever gotten someone pregnant?" I nodded no to all of them but my eyes got wide at the last one as I leaned back a little more.

"Uh, no." I said awkwardly. The two looked at each other and shared a look of somewhat contentment before immediately walking down the hall.

As there figures got smaller a few people started coming through the doors but I just stayed there for a few minutes in utter confusion.

So much for winning her friends over, I thought with a sigh as I trudged to my first class even though it didn't start for another 20 minutes.

**Ok, so for any of you who didn't get it, yes she was flirting with him. He was just to clueless to notice. Yeah, I just wanted to get in some competion between Annabeth and some one else, and also the complete cluelesness of Percy.**


End file.
